


The Touchy-Feely Stuff

by Aeriel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dark Magic, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets to know his son a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touchy-Feely Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etanseline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etanseline/gifts).



Now that Morgan had stopped beating his head against posts, Henry was happy to spend time with his newfound son. It was great to have another dark mage around-- well, okay, another dark mage besides Tharja. Tharja could be a lot of fun, really, but the whole continuing to stalk Robin thing was starting to put a damper on their friendship.  
  
Anyway, Henry was delighted to have someone to talk to about hexes who he was completely sure wasn't planning on murdering him in his sleep (as fun as that had the potential to be).  
  
"Heyy, nice tome!" he said brightly. "Is that Aversa's Night? I love that one!"  
  
Morgan's smile was, at best, half-hearted. "It's okay. I'm more comfortable with something like Arcwind, though."  
  
"Oh, wind magic is great for taking down fliers.  A gust or two and pshew! But what do you mean, more comfortable?"  
  
His son sighed. "I mean, I know I've always been able to do dark magic. And I'm good at it, too! But Mother can't do that sort of magic at all, and I feel sort of like I can't be a tactician and keep on using these tomes."  
  
"That's silly," Henry said, and immediately felt bad when Morgan's face fell. "Look, you've been studying to be a tactician since you were a kid, right?"  
  
Morgan nodded.  
  
"Did Robin ever tell you to give up hexes and curses?"  
  
"I don't think so," he said hesitantly.  
  
"So who says you can't be a scary mage and tactician all at once?"  
  
"I've never heard of a tactician who did dark magic," Morgan said doubtfully.  
  
"Then everybody will be really impressed when you're the first one they've head of," Henry concluded cheerfully.  
  
"I never thought about it like that!" Morgan's eyes lit up, and he threw his arms around Henry. "Thank you, Father!"  
  
Henry happily returned the hug.  "Hey, no problem! I think it's great to be good at lots of things."  
  
"Yeah! I'm so glad you're my father. I don't know why people think you're scary."  
  
Henry shrugged. "Eh, some people don't like crows. So, wanna turn Frederick into a toad?"  
  
"Ha! Aw, we shouldn't. Mother wouldn't like it." Morgan sounded rather disappointed.  
  
"She did say I should stop cursing people for fun," Henry said reluctantly. "Guess that's out. But imagine how mad Chrom would have gotten!"  
  
Morgan shuddered. "Let's not find out. Maybe if it was only a little hex? I turned Laurent's nose green the other day, and he just kept saying that it was an interesting phenomenon he had to research."  
  
Henry was so proud. "Nya ha ha! I thought that was Tharja! Who else have you cursed?"  
  
"Well, I don't really remember," Morgan admitted. "Maybe I cursed loads of people before, and that was why I was traveling with Mother away from everybody. I don't want to make anybody mad or upset, so I mostly just think about cursing them instead of actually doing it."  
  
"Aw, that's too bad. Hey, why don't you try cursing me instead?"  
  
Morgan's jaw dropped. "I can't curse my own father! What if I really hurt you? What if I kill you?"  
  
"Eh, I'm pretty good at dispelling harmful magic," Henry said modestly. "But if you don't wanna risk it, we could always find some vultures or something. Nobody likes vultures."  
  
That cheered Morgan up considerably. "Okay, sure! Do you want to try this tome first?"  
  
"Ooh! Can I really?"  
  
"It's wonderful that you and Morgan are spending time together," Robin said later, wrinkling her nose, "but you have to do something about that smell."  
  
"Oh, that's probably whatever the vultures were eating," Henry said brightly. "We took a bath, but I guess it stuck to my clothes."  
  
"Then gods, get out of them and let them soak in some soap and water for the rest of the night."  
  
Henry grinned. "Wanna get rid of yours too?"  
  
"Not in the same barrel," his wife said dryly. Nevertheless, she began to unfasten her coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that to be classed as a tactician Morgan doesn't suddenly apparently lose the ability to wield the weapons he was doing just fine with in his previous class. La la reclassing makes no sense la la


End file.
